Triangle
by T.C.Rose
Summary: Set in highschool with most of the characters. Light hearted and may be humorous. Please Read and Review!


Author's Note: this is a short story I wrote for class, it's a little comical I think but mostly it's just a cute little love story. Enjoy!  
  
I'm so excited about today! Cloud is coming back to school after having moved for the past five years. I've known him since we were both very young so we've grown up together. We've always been close friends, but I've never told him that secretly I have a crush on him. I know I should tell him, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, being close to him in any way makes me happy. Since his family moved I've been lonely however. I like all my friends, but no one understands me the way he does. We can almost always finish each other's sentences, it's almost like-I can't help but giggle when I say this- we were meant for each other, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.  
  
I did my make up extra nice today, just to look my best for when I see him. We were in eighth grade when he moved so we are both seniors in high school now. I want him to see how beautiful I've grown, and also that I'm no longer the flat-chest girl with braces that I was when he left. I'm a D cup now! I got my braces off about a year after he moved. I'm taller now, and I've filled out, I'm still very thin, only 110 pounds and 5'4" tall. My make up today is all natural colors, but it accentuates my wonderful features perfectly. I've worn my hair down because he always said that I looked nice when my hair showed its full length. He always said he wanted a girl with long flowing hair. I haven't had mine cut since he left for that very reason. It now reaches down to my knees. It's a pain to get it ready every morning; it takes half an hour just to dry all this mess and then to straighten it as well. I will never dye it though, aside from the horrendous cost that would be, I love the dark chocolate color that it is, and it matches perfectly with my eyes of the same color. I'm wearing my cutest outfit for him too. I want him to see how grown up I've become. I hope he still doesn't see me as a child, that would be terrible, since I've gone to so much trouble to look beautiful for this very special occasion. My miniskirt is way out of dress code and black as night. My tank top is very tight and shows my midriff with my pierced belly. I have an emerald jewel dangling from the piercing, which is my birthstone. I have on matching dangling earrings and necklace as well. I'm wearing my favorite studded belt and my black Converse sneakers.  
  
I hope I'll recognize him when I see him, or worse, what if he doesn't recognize me? What if he walks right past me and doesn't say 'hello'? What if he's forgotten me? That's silly, how could he? We grew up together and we know the same people at Sevenstone High (A/N: there's the Sevenstone again, it's my calling!).  
  
I see the gang up ahead, I wonder if they've seen him yet. Yuffie and I are the only girls in our crew, so a swarm of testosterone constantly surrounds us. Looking at all of them from a distance I can see how truly unique they each are and I think how amazing it is that such different people can be the best of friends.  
  
There's Barret, the only African- American at out small school, he wear's lots of chains and baggy clothes. He moved here from thug-town U.S.A. and is a good guy to have around when the occasional harasser comes about. Our school is so small that everyone knows everyone and thinks they can do whatever they please. It's all right when one of my guy friends gives me a pat on the butt, but not when a stranger does, and that's where Barret steps in. No one dare messes with him because he came from the ghettos and stands about 6'4" and weighs nearly 300 pounds!  
  
There's also Cid, our grease monkey, or at least, that's what we call him. He spends most of his spare time working on cars at his dad's garage. He hopes to be a car designer someday; he already has plans and is currently trying to build one of his prototypes. He has already built several vehicles from scratch and even had one featured in an art magazine! He took me for a ride in his fully restored, 1967 Corvette, which was quite possibly the most thrilling and equally frightening drive of my life.  
  
Then there's Vincent, he has a lot of family problems and is usually very quiet and just sits in the corner. His parents fight all the time and the cops are often called to his house by the neighbors. Because of the constant noise he doesn't get much sleep so he has deep, dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Yuffie is my right-hand girl. She's always there for me and is the only girl in this school I trust. She's a bit of a kleptomaniac though, so I often end up with stolen items that I don't need. Her lion is the greatest pet on Earth, he's all red and his name is Nanaki. He's a real attack cat and we take him to the beach with us to ward off strangers.  
  
"Hey Tifa!" Barret exclaims to me. He waves and comes up to me, lifting me off the ground and giving me a bear hug that nearly squeezes the life out of me, as he always does. I let out a squeak and he lets me down. I fix my skirt and give Barret a 'look'. He backs away with a laugh. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot that today's the day" he says with a wink. I glare at him and turn to walk with him to our next class. The other's crowd around us and we force ourselves down the hall.  
  
The hallways at this school are always too crowded and no one here knows how to walk. They stop and talk in the middle of the hall, preventing others from moving around them, or they walk too slowly, either way, it makes for a great battle to get to class on time. Today though, everyone seems to be moving out of our way and staring at us. We're well known throughout the school, but no one stares at us like this. This is the part where Barret puts his arm around me and acts as if we're going out. The boys immediately turn away, proving just how cheap guys today can be. I wear a short skirt and suddenly I'm popular. I can only hope that Cloud notices me like that.  
  
First period is English and a new student is announced. I can only hope that it's him. A chill runs down my spine and I quickly check my hair and make up, touching up here and there as fast as I can. I can feel the butterflies swell up in my stomach. If it's possible to get vehemently choking butterflies I think I have them. My gut is so twisted I think I could vomit. If that new student doesn't arrive soon and end this suspense I may have to excuse myself. That would be very embarrassing, and Barret would never let me forget it. He sits right next to me, always asking for answers. I don't mind giving them to him at all; it's the least I could do to repay him for his protection.  
  
The door's opening! The boy entering is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my whole life! If this isn't Cloud, then I'm so over him. This guy does resemble Cloud though, but I'm not quite sure. I've arranged myself so well in this class that the new student has nowhere else to sit but right in front of me. He has blonde spiky hair and a well-muscled body. He has very sharp, angular features and flawless tanned skin. He's about 5'7" but what he lacks in height he makes up for in looks. I seductively roll my pen top along my lower lip and gaze at him with adoring eyes. He sees me and smiles slyly. I turn away, thinking he is just being conceited. He's directed to sit in front of me and walks with such power, that ships could sink in his path. He looks over at Barret and lifts his chin to say 'hello'. I swear, kids today have learned to say so much, with so few words. I pray that our teacher tells this persons name. I need to know his name! Mr. Darden introduces the student as simply 'a new student'. I could scream! Is this Cloud or not? It upsets me that I don't know whether it's him or not but I haven't seen him in five years and who knows what he could look like now, I mean, look how I've changed.  
  
Mr. Darden puts our assignment on the board and gives us the rest of the period to write our essay. The unknown stud turns to face Barret and me. He and Barret give each other a universal handshake and strike up a conversation about how much this class sucks. The artificial light illuminates the unknown's eyes. He has the most beautiful cerulean eyes I have ever seen. I search for a sign of color changing contacts but find none. There's been only one other boy I've ever met with eyes that hypnotic. Cloud has those same eyes. While lost in my daydream it hits me like a sack of bricks: this is Cloud! Oh how I want to jump out of my seat and hug him, but I can't. I'm too shy and I don't even know if he realizes that it's me. For the remainder of the period all I can do is stay silent and write my essay.  
  
Second through third periods dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. I sat idly watching the second-hand on the clock and waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. As soon as the first buzz sounded I was out the door and walking as fast as I could to my lunch table. As I'm navigating through the heavily populated hallway I hear a voice in the distance. I've almost forgotten that sound and stop to daydream.  
  
"Teef!" I hear behind me, I turn around and see no one. I've dreamed to hear that word be called to me. That's what he always called me. I never allow anyone else to call me that. I resume my pace much slower now, remembering that he didn't even remember me in first period. "Teef," I hear again, but I continue walking, "Teef wait up!"  
  
This time I roll my eyes as I turn, convinced that it's one of the guys playing a horrible trick on me. This time I see that spiky blonde mess appearing every few seconds over the crowd. Finally the unknown pushes his way through the crowd and advances toward me. He stops and lightly punches my shoulder as he says, "Hey Teef, why didn't you talk to me in first period?" Forget the choking butterflies, the ones in my stomach just keeled over. I swallowed; amazed that he did actually remember me. I squint my eyes and grin like a child in response.  
  
"I didn't think you recognized me." I state. He laughs with his hands on his hips, throwing his head back as he always did when we were little. I just can't get over how amazing he looks. He's wearing a navy blue turtleneck sweater tank top and black Dickies work pants worn so low, that his boxers show. A studded belt holds them up quite worthlessly and adorned around his neck is a red plaid scarf. It is very cold in this building today and oh how he looks positively ravishing!  
  
"How could I not recognize you?" He exclaimed. He now placed his hands in his pockets and bent his head to stare at his feet. "You want the truth?" He asked. He always stood like that when he was guilty. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, it was always my counterattack. I nodded and he continued, "At first I didn't recognize you, I just thought you were the most beautiful girl in class, but then when I saw you walking, I realized that it was you." Now it was my turn to laugh.  
  
"The most beautiful girl in class? Quit lying!" I mused.  
  
"Believe what you want," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I snickered and he put his arm around me and walked me to the lunchroom. We sat with Barret and the others and the guys shot the breeze while Yuffie and I caught up on our girl chat. It seemed as though he had never left, the guys talked of the old days and about teachers and school like we had all been together yesterday. We made plans for the weekend just as the lunch bell rang.  
  
I practically skipped to my next class but stopped when I saw him waiting outside, leaning against the wall. He must have seen me dancing because he lowered his head and laughed. When I passed he followed me into class and took a desk near mine. Mrs. Storey actually introduced him as Cloud Strife, and my heartstrings twanged so loud, I could have sworn the whole class heard. I can't believe that I'm actually hearing that name again, I thought that when he left I'd never see him again.  
  
We talked during the entire period and nearly got a detention for class disruption. We both laughed it off and continued our conversation about where he had been for the last five years. He drove me home and even walked me to my door. A kiss would have ended my dream day perfectly, but I settled for just a hug and good-bye. I entered my house and leaned against the front door as I closed it. I slumped to the ground with a smile from ear to ear. The next thing I knew I jumped up and sang my favorite love song as loud as I could while dancing crazily across the house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. Thank God no one was home to hear my horrendous performance.  
  
I threw myself down on my bed and stared at the ceiling with a love struck expression on my face. I couldn't even answer my mother when she called for dinner. I couldn't sleep that night, yet still, I woke up as bright- eyed as ever. I got to school extra early in the hopes that I could see him before class started, but no dice. He was late and dragged himself into class halfway through, his hair untamed and his eyes dark from lack of sleep. He slumped into his seat and laid his head on my desk. I stroked his hair while listening to our teacher. He never was an efficient sleeper, I thought he had grown out of his weariness, or was it laziness? But I guess not. During our writing time he told me how he couldn't sleep because of his new (yet familiar) surroundings. I laughed and continued to pet his head until the bell rang.  
  
During lunch he and I became engrossed in a discussion regarding the fairness of our English teacher, that is, until she walked in. She was new as well and had only been attending this school for a month. She had already gained many admirers, and had even taken some from me. She wore her wavy, almost curly hair in a high ponytail with a braided piece on either side of her face. Her thick curls hung down below her shoulders and were absolutely perfect, unlike many other girls with curls. To me she seemed fake, her perm, and her heavy make up, and even her smile seemed artificial. From the moment I caught Cloud's gaze toward her I knew that things would be very, very bad. She wore a pink sundress with a maroon jacket that exposed her flower pendant necklace. It was made of pink diamonds in the shape of a rose and looked very expensive. She held her head high when she walked but talked to no one as if she thought she was better than them. Unfortunately today her confidence met Cloud's stare and she smiled brightly. She motioned for him to come to her and he immediately obeyed, like a lost puppy.  
  
I mumbled and leaned back in my chair, pouting my lip and folded my arms across my chest. Cid noticed my pose and put an arm around me.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tifa," he said, "she's just his flavor of the month, even if he does like her for longer she'll dump him so fast you won't even notice it ever happened." I glared at him. He backed away knowing he had said the wrong thing.  
  
How I wished that Cid had been right though. For the next several weeks Cloud and she spent every waking hour together. He suddenly had no time for me and even blew off any arrangements he made with me, just for her. By the end of the second month of this, I knew that I had to do something to get Cloud back.  
  
While walking towards my next class I saw the two of them talking a little ways ahead of me. Naturally, I felt inclined to eavesdrop so I hid behind a set of lockers to listen in.  
  
"So are you really going to enter?" Cloud asked her.  
  
"It sounds like fun, and I'm a really good singer." She responded. God, she was just perfect in every way, I felt like running up to her and punching her in the face. Then I got a better idea, if I won the School Idol, then Cloud would notice me again. I rapidly found a sign-up sheet and entered. I've always gotten the leads in the school musicals, so there was no doubt that I could win this. After school I ran home to practice a new song.  
  
Well all that happened last week, but tonight is the competition. I'm so nervous I think I could vomit. If tonight goes well, Cloud will notice me. Again my insecurities are getting the best of me. What if I don't do so well? What if my voice cracks or I forget the lyrics? I wrote my own song so hopefully I will get originality points. I can only hope, I need all the luck I can get.  
  
Right now I'm sitting here waiting for my turn to perform. She has just gone and the crowd went wild. She sang the same song that two other people had already sang, so I'm not too worried. The judges shouldn't judge based on popularity.  
  
Now it's my turn. I need to swallow my fears. I just keep telling myself that this isn't that important, it's just simply determining whether or not I will ever have Cloud all to myself again, no pressure. Oh no, that's pressure, breathe Tifa, breathe. I step on to the stage and all my fears just melt away, if I become a character, nothing can hurt me.  
  
"One, two, and three..." I say softly before singing my first verse. I briefly scan the audience for Cloud, but see only stunned faces. Tears begin to form in some of the student's eyes, as well as mine. This song is about Cloud and for Cloud. "'Cause one thousand words called out through the ages, will fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings..." As the song ends a swarm of emotion overcomes me and I slump to the ground with tears lightly running down my cheeks. The lights fade and a moment of silence envelopes the auditorium, followed by a thunderous standing ovation. I walk off stage smiling and wiping the tears from my eyes. I think that this was quite possibly my best performance ever.  
  
In the dressing room the other performers commend me for my performance and she pulls up a chair next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Who is he?" She asks. I look up at her, surprised and angered that she has the nerve to talk to me.  
  
"What?" I ask, not really understanding her question.  
  
"The man in your song, who is he?" She asks again. She seems sympathetic, but she also seems untruthful so I decide to deny her her answer.  
  
"No one, just forget it." I state coldly and rise to leave. I spend the rest of the evening in the back of the auditorium, watching the other performers, comparing their voices to my own. At last they're about to announce the finalists. Seven performers are called to the stage, including she and myself. She looks at me and sincerely mouths the words 'good luck' but I could care less, to me she seems vindictive in her actions.  
  
The second runner-up is called forward. It's Maria Lambda. I'm happy for her, but that still leaves her to win first place. The first runner-up is about to be announced. I take a deep breath and close my eyes while they call out my name. Second place? That was my greatest performance and I put my entire soul into that piece and it was only good enough for second? My heart has just sunk. I want to leave but I'm forced to stand in front of my peers, a loser, until the winner is called. Just as I had expected, she wins.  
  
I'm leaving the auditorium with so much pent up anger I could burst. Then I see her. That stuck up, conceited, bratty, transparent, good-for-nothing daddy's girl! I can't stand her!  
  
Well the next thing I know I'm lunging at her with clenched fists and screaming wild obscenities. An administrator pulls me away from her, kicking and swiping at the air. He fills out a referral form for me and suspends me from school for one week. While Mr. Pagan is asking me what went wrong I notice Cloud comforting her. He looks up at me and glares. His expression quickly changes to one of sorrow when he sees how hurt I am. He gives me a questioning look as I'm being escorted to my car to leave. I wish this night had never happened.  
  
Today is the final day of my suspension. I haven't spoken to Cloud since that night and I feel terrible about attacking Aeris. Maybe she's not so bad after all, I mean, she did inquire about my song, and she did sound sincere. Perhaps it's me who has the issues. I should be happy if he's happy. That's all I really want. I just want him to be happy. I care about him and I should let him know, but I should also try to support him and Aeris, even if I am terribly jealous.  
  
The doorbell is ringing. I don't want to answer it, I feel like shit for what I've done. I don't usually swear but that's how I truly feel. My mom just called for me. I've been sitting in my room for the past week reading and crying. I guess I'll go see who it is. It's probably Barret or Yuffie wanting to know why I hurt Aeris. I slowly descend the stares to face a solemn Cloud. He looks up at me and tries to smile, but it quickly fades. I stop on the third step and stare at him, about to cry. I could turn and run back up to my room and just lock the door. I can shut him out. I turn to ascend but he steps up and reaches for my wrist.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and gently leads me down the stairs and into the living room. He motions for me to sit and I oblige. He stands over me, like a father lecturing his daughter.  
  
"I know why you jumped on Aeris." He stated, sounding disappointed. Then he did something that surprised me: he got down on one knee and cupped my hand in his. He played with my fingers nervously as he continued, "Tifa, why didn't you ever tell me that you liked me?" He looked in my eyes. The blue swirls in his eyes glistened as I had never seen before. It was as if there were tears in those eyes.  
  
I sat up; stunned that he had mentioned that. I felt like it was now or never that I tell him. I should come clean with my feelings, even if it means losing him forever. If I go on the way I am, then I may lose him anyway, at least this way, I have a chance.  
  
"I was too shy," I tell him, "and you never seemed interested in me anyway, so I just assumed..." He held up his hand to stop me. He looked down at our hands, then back up at me.  
  
"Teef...I've always liked you, but you never said anything, or showed me in any way that I had a chance, that's why I went to Aeris. That day that I came back, I put my arm around you, but you did noting in return, and that afternoon, I wanted to kiss you, but you backed away. God, if you had told me long ago...I would have never moved, I left because I couldn't have you, I came back because I missed you, and again you turned me away. So I met Aeris. She's nothing like you," and then he laughed when he said: "she has the personality of a rock. When I saw you attack her, I remembered just how much I liked your spunk and edge. I let Aeris go, we were never together, but I still think I broke her heart. I explained to her how I felt about you and she understood...so here I am today, and you're looking at me like I'm insane, again, you're giving me no signs that you like me, Barret and the others say you do, but I don't see it..." a single tear rolled down his cheek as he got up to leave. "I guess I've come in vain...I'll go if you want me to." With that, he pivoted on his heel and walked out the door.  
  
I watched him go, wondering why I couldn't say anything. My throat had closed up; it's as if I lost my voice. I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't change my expression from that of confusion. I blink and regain my bearings. I jump to my feet and rush over to the front window to see if he's still near. He has stopped on the driveway, and is looking at his feet. I burst through the front door and run out in front of the garage, just a few yards from him.  
  
"Cloud," I call to him as he turns to face me, "I love you." 


End file.
